My Only Love
by catandmouse10
Summary: Belle and Rumple have some relationship issues during the holidays.


A/N: This is a drabble for a secret Santa thing on Tumblr. I am kind of doing this last minute and I feel bad about it, but I haven't had very many ideas for a fluffy drabble. I am normally not a fluffy drabble writer. I like the angst a lot more then any person should. Anyway, this will be a little angsty at first but it will become fluffy. I promise. Anyway, I hope you like it and I would like reviews since I have never written for this couple before. This should be fun.

My Only Love

He knew it was harmless, yet he couldn't keep the rage from building up inside him. He knew that she loved him more then anything in the world. However, the little part of doubt that filled the back of his mind told him that she was too good for him.

And it was true, Belle was too good for him.

She deserved a man who wasn't a coward and had to use magic to get through life. Belle was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was so forgiving, even when he didn't deserve it. She should have walked away from him a long time ago.

That's why the night of Granny's annual Christmas party was the night he lost it. She was talking to August and that was fine with him. He wasn't the biggest fan of the guy, but he had his reasons.

But as the night progressed August began moving closer to Belle. And it looked like she was blushing, but she had been laughing a few minutes ago. Her cheeks could have still been red from that or so that's what he kept telling himself. She loved him there was no reason for him to be jealous.

However, that was before he saw August take Belle's hand and kiss it. Why was he doing that? He had no reason to be doing that. And Gold was seeing Red. He got up off his bar stool and walked over to where Belle and August were. He grabbed a shocked Belle from her stool and dragged her outside.

"What the hell was that?" He asked when they made it outside. He hadn't wanted to make a scene, but he had a feeling he had by dragging her out of there.

"Rumple, he just kissed my hand," Belle crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not a big deal. Can we please go back inside?" She asked him as she began to shiver. He probably shouldn't have dragged her outside without a jacket, not his best thought out plan. But he had let his feelings get the best of him.

"Are you going to leave me for him?" He shouldn't keep her outside any longer, but mostly he just wanted an answer from her.

She shook her head. "No Rumple I am not leaving you for August," She began to rub her arms, to try and keep warm. "I love you. I thought you knew that."

She sighed and grabbed his hand, holding gently in between her own. "I don't understand why you're so jealous, Rumple?"

He looked down at his feet avoiding her eyes. "I just feel like if you ever had the chance to walk away Belle that you would," He looked up at her, his eyes were a little clouded by tears. "You deserve to be with someone who is better than me."

Belle smiled down at him. She understood why he had dragged her out here now. He thought she would walk away from him. He probably thought she had nothing but negative thoughts about him, but the truth was that she never really had. She had always thought he could become more courageous if he put his mind to it.

"Rumple, I am not going to leave you," He looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "You have no reason to get jealous or upset. I love you very much and I always have."

He suddenly pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away from her and smiled. "Shall we go back inside, Belle?"

"Yes, it's freezing out here." She grabbed his hand and they made their way to the door. He opened it for her and they walked inside. Once they were inside though they noticed that everyone had suddenly gotten quiet.

"What's going on?" Rumple asked as everyone just stared at him and Belle.

"You two are standing under the mistletoe. That means you have to kiss." August informed them. They both looked up and saw the mistletoe was hanging right above them.

"KISS!" Dr. Whale, who was beyond drunk shouted.

Belle giggled and pulled Rumple close to her. Yes, they had kissed outside, but there was no reason they couldn't kiss again. They pulled away from each other as everyone clapped for them. Everything settled down after a few seconds and the party resumed. Except that Belle and Rumple never left each other's sides for the rest of the night.


End file.
